My Life, My World, My Everything
by Queenie47
Summary: Post-The Telling -- SV eventually, different take on everything, hope you enjoy!


Title: My Life, My World, My Everything  
  
Author: Nicole --- Queenie47  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Michael Vaughn, Sydney Bristow and any other recognizable characters belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC. I own Caitlin though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Spoilers: During The Telling  
  
Pairings: Vaughn/Caitlin, S/V  
  
Summary: My entry for the Alias Boards Challenge - POV of someone during or after an episode in season two, 700-1000 words. This is going to be Vaughn's POV as he goes to and is telling Syd she's been missing for two years.  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP! We'll call it an early 2 month anniversary present! And to my awesome beta Screech who deals with the enormous amounts of things she gets from me each day.  
  
Author's Note: Recently I joined over at AliasBoards.com and found this challenge, instantly I got a few ideas, this is one of them. I'd like to give a big shout-out to Screech for beta'ing this for me! And thanks to all of you for reading this! Please read and review! That was back in like August, and I'm just getting to post it now.  
  
************************  
  
(Vaughn's POV)  
  
I sit on the plane taking me to Hong Kong wondering how my life ever got so screwed up. She was supposed to be dead, and her death was supposed to give me the freedom to move on.  
  
Now Caitlin is mad at me, my marriage is in shambles, and I've got my girlfriend whose been missing for two years and was presumed dead alive once again.  
  
I bring my fingers up to massage my temples and try to thwart off the oncoming migraine, remembering the angry confrontation I had had only hours before.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
My cell phone rang and immediately Caitlin rolled her eyes. "It's probably work," she told me, "God you can't even go on vacation for a couple days with your wife without them calling you back in."  
  
I looked at her with a pleading look as if asking, 'Can I answer it?'  
  
"Whatever, answer the stupid goddamn phone!" she exclaimed, "I don't give a f*** anymore! It always seems as if everything is more important than me - your wife."  
  
I turned my back on her and finally answered the phone after the fourth ring. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Vaughn you've got to get to Hong Kong right now," Weiss rushed.  
  
"Weiss what the hell are you talking about?" I asked, "You know I'm on vacation with Caitlin."  
  
"Screw Caitlin," he angrily replied, "There is something more important we have to deal with. She's alive."  
  
"Who?" I asked, "What? Weiss help me out here, you're confusing me and scaring the hell out of me."  
  
"Sydney - she's alive," Weiss explained, "She just contacted Kendall from Hong Kong - he told her to go to the safehouse and wait for her contact. He wants you to go and meet her, debrief her, and bring her back to LA."  
  
"I'll do it," I reply quickly, "How long do I have?"  
  
"The plane leaves in an hour," Weiss told me, "It's leaving from JFK International Airport, so be there - the pilot will be waiting for you on a private airstrip - the minute you get there you'll take off."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know Weiss," I told him, "I'll be in touch with you so keep your phone on."  
  
"Will do man, will do," he said, "And be sure to bring her back."  
  
"I won't come back without her," I replied, "I just won't."  
  
I hung up the phone and turned back towards Caitlin who was throwing a mean glare my way. "Cait I've got to go," I explained, "That was Weiss. I've got to go to Hong Kong for the agency."  
  
"Of course, the agency, your life," she told me sarcastically, "It's always the agency - they interrupted our first date, they interrupted us on the night you proposed, they interrupted us the night of our wedding, on our honeymoon, and on our first vacation together. But it's never 'No sorry I can't come in, I'm spending some time with my wife.' Shows you where I am on your priority list."  
  
"Caitlin, of course you're first on my priority list," I told her sympathetically, "But I've got to do this - Sydney, she's alive. She just contacted the CIA from Hong Kong and they're sending me in to get her."  
  
"Sydney," the voice dripped with venom, "You're leaving our first vacation two days early to get Sydney? I thought she was dead. We've been married for three months and even when she was supposedly dead she plagued our marriage."  
  
"Caitlin..." I interrupted.  
  
"No let me finish," she ordered, "Her presence has always been in our marriage, you have nightmares about her, you dream about her, and sometimes when we're making love you call out her name. I'm just saying you have to make a choice Michael."  
  
"I have to go get Sydney, Caitlin," I told her, "I can't leave her there, I just can't."  
  
"Then that's your choice Michael, stand by it no matter what the consequences."  
  
And with that I watched her walk out of the bedroom in the hotel and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Now I'm back on the plane which is beginning to descend down into Hong Kong International Airport and I'm wondering what exactly I'm going to say to Sydney when I see her for the first time in two years.  
  
The plane lands and I'm surprised that the CIA has a black government- issued car waiting to take me to the safehouse. So many things are running through my head: 'Will she look different? Where has she been? Did she think about me?'  
  
I'm lead down the hall that will lead me to my one true love and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I open the door and she flings herself into my arms and it felt so good to have her there again.  
  
"They doubled Francie," she mumbled.  
  
"I know," I replied.  
  
"What happened to Will? To Francie? Are they dead?" she asked.  
  
"Will's okay," I told her.  
  
"What? How?" she questioned and I remembered how I had found him that night and shuddered.  
  
"You..." I said, "Sit down."  
  
She sat down, knowing if she didn't she wasn't sure how she would react.  
  
"Vaughn?" she asked and I could hear the tears in her voice.  
  
"We thought you were dead," I replied with tears in my eyes, "They asked me to come back to explain."  
  
"Come back from what?" she questioned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Her expression turned frantic as she asked, "Vaughn why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
'Oh s***, the ring,' I thought, 'I forgot to take the goddamn ring off.'  
  
A look of complete panic crossed my face as I realized I would have to tell her.  
  
"Syd...since that night," I said, my voice choking with tears, "You were missing...you've been missing for almost two years."  
  
And when that look of glazed hurt crossed her face and her eyes filled with tears, I knew it was over. My life, my world, my everything.  
  
TBC...  
  
~&~&~ 


End file.
